New Years
by prettykurama
Summary: ONE SHOT! Mercedes's New years adventure.


**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or its characters.**

**A/N: I know this is a little late for new years but I wrote it new years night and I just got around to finishing this. I hope you enjoy.**

Once again I'm spending new years as a single girl. No one to hold me, no one to kiss me when the ball drops. I guess I should be used to this by now. I mean I have been going through this year after year for 17 years now. But I can't help but wonder what it would be like to have someone give me my first kiss on new years.

I have the glee kids over my house and we are all dancing and singing like we're a family, and for the most part we are. Would I really want any of these guys to kiss me and plus most of them are taken. Puck is with Quinn, Finn is with Rachel, Artie is with Tina, and Santana, Brittany, Mike, Matt, Kurt, and I are all single. But Mike always gives Brittany a kiss and it's the same with Santana and Matt. So really it's just Kurt and I, which is never going to happen. Even though I wish it would it's not. I guess I never really got over him from before. I mean how could I, he makes feel something that I never feel with anyone else, I feel a sense of comfort and security when I'm with him, like nothing can happen to me. He loves me for who I am and I can be myself and not have to feel weird about it.

Everyone is giggling and laughing, while I'm sitting here pining over a guy that I can never have, it's pathetic really. I should be having fun with the rest of the group, but I can't seem to pull myself away from my thoughts. I feel the couch move from underneath me. I turn my head and see Quinn smiling at me.

"Hey," she says sweetly.

"Hey, what's up? Tired from all the dancing?" I laughing trying to show nothing's wrong.

"Yeah, why aren't you out there with us? It isn't as much fun, and Kurt doesn't have his partner." she points out, pointing out to where Kurt is in the middle of the room looking a bit awkward.

"Yeah well, I guess I'm just not in the dancing mood right now, that's all." I tell her deciding that she's one of my close friends I can talk to her about stuff.

"Oh well, is everything ok? Do you want to talk about it?" she asks looking at me with kind eyes.

"I don't know. It's a pathetic story really. You can say it's the normal teenage girl drama really. I just don't get it, I thought I was over him, but I guess I'm not. I look at him and I get butterflies, if I'm close to him I can't help but smile or giggle like a school girl. Even the simplest of touches makes my heart flutter. But it doesn't matter it can never be. It's pathetic, I shouldn't be thinking this way about him of all people but I am." I tell her shaking my head.

"It's Kurt right?" she asks sounding sad and like she already knew.

"Yeah, Quinn I don't know what to do. We are best friends and I'm wishing we were more when there is no chance of that ever happening. I don't know, I think I would settle for just one kiss, just to know what it feels like. Just to know how his lips would feel on mine. But that's just a dream." I tell her feeling a tear roll down my cheek.

"Mercedes, you can't help the way you feel about a person. The heart wants what it wants, and there's nothing we can do about it. We just have to live with it and yes it's painful sometimes but it may get better. And who knows maybe it's not just a dream, maybe he will kiss you, maybe not today but maybe sometime in the future. You don't know this so just act normal and see what happens. I don't know I've never really been in a situation where I've liked someone who is gay. But I know that sulking and wishing something would happen doesn't make it better." she tells me handing me a box of tissues.

"Yeah, I know. It's just hard to stop." I respond clenching the tissue in my hand.

"I know, but hey, why don't you push this aside for now and come out and dance with us. I know it will be awkward but you should dance with Kurt, you know maybe something will happen." she tells me standing up and holding out her hand for me to take. I grab it and she helps me off the couch . We both go back out the to the middle of the room and start to dance with the rest of them. I'm immediately grabbed by someone and that someone is Kurt. I should have know but, it's ok we have been dancing partners ever since we became best friends. All of us are bouncing around and sort of grinding with each other. I feel Kurt's hand grab my hips and pull me into him. My back is almost glued to his chest and he beings to move his hips to the beat. I smile and stare down at the floor. It feels good to be this close to him but I know it means nothing for him. After the song ends he leaves to get a drink and I feel a bit relieved and sad at the same time. I begin to dance with Tina instead because Artie can't really dance.

The music starts to die down and the TV volume gets turned up. We have our sparkling grape juice and Puck has the real champagne for later. Kurt comes back and stands next to me. He looks down and I look up and brown meet blue and we stand there staring for a few seconds. He wraps his arm around my should as he smiles and pulls me closer to his side. I lay my head on his shoulder as the ball begins to drop. We all count down the seconds and soon the room is beginning filled with people kissing. I glance a Kurt and he's staring at me I look more fully, and in one swift movement before the moment is gone he has pulled my face gently to his to put his lips on mine. My eyes close and I take in the moment and it's magical. I love the feel of his lips. His hand is still on my cheek and he beings to deepen the kiss. I'm shocked when he does because I was expecting a little peck not a full out kiss. He pulls away and we stand there looking at each other. I'm to shocked to speak.

"Happy New Year Mercedes," he tells me smiling at me. All I can do is smile back. We look around the room and all eyes are on us. My eyes find Quinn and she's smirking and she winks at me. She must have talked to him and set this up. It only makes sense since they were both gone at the same time and they came back at the same time. I mouth the words thank you at her and then turn back to Kurt. I wrap my arms around him and pull him into a hug.

"Thank you, Kurt. It was a wonderful kiss and I don't expect you to do that ever again because I know it must have been weird to do that. But thank you. You made my first kiss special." I whisper into his ear.

"Well you should get used to it because I'm going to do that every new years from now on. So that way we will never go a whole year without kissing someone. Plus I don't mind so much when it's you I'm kissing. But I'm glad I made it all you wanted." he tells me pulling away form my embrace.

"So what do you say we get this after party started?" he asks shaking his hips.

"I say that's a great idea." I answer laughing. We all gather around the room again and start to dance with each other. And I have to say that kiss was all I hoped it would be and I really owe Quinn one. Now new years is my favorite holiday and I can't wait for next year to begin.

**A/N: SO did you love it? Hate it? Dislike it? Please review and tell me what you thought please!**


End file.
